Magika ex machina
by promethea
Summary: respuesta al club damionero del foro de harrypotter..ar   Draco tiene problemas con un artefacto muggle y tendra que buscar quien le ayude.


_**Respùesta al mini-desafio del foro .**_

MAGIKA EX MACHINA

Draco, a sus 25 años de edad, arrojo con furia el pergamino que tenia en la mano contra la mesa. Luego con el brazo, barrio la superficie del escritorio arrojando tinteros, plumas, libros y carpetas por encima de la alfombra.

-Maldicion!-Grito a nadie en particular, pues estaba solo en su despacho

Se le estaba acabando el tiempo, y lo sabia. La guerra hacia mucho que habia quedado atrás. Pero las largas sombras de las dudas siempre lo alcanzaban. La gente siempre lo miraba con resquemor y suspicacia. No se libraria de aquel estigma nunca. Lo sabia. Y le daba igual. Pero la genial idea que habia tenido el ministerio para reintegrarles...aquello era demasiado.

Alguien habia propuesto un programa de estudios para adaptar la mentalidad de los mas puristas de la sangre a las necesidades sociales actuales...un pequeño cursillo para enseñarles la realidad de los muggles. Unas clases de horario flexible...

Draco se habia tragado su orgullo y habia ido a esas estupidas clases. Habia asistido rojo de ira, vergüenza y humillacion. Pero habia pagado su deuda con la sociedad. Habia hecho los malditos examenes que lo acreditaban como miembro de la sociedad magica con los conocimientos minimos indispensables sobre la cultura muggle para poder adaptarse a la nueva situacion politica de integracion...

Pero ahora...esos estupidos del ministerio creian que eso no era suficiente, y habian seleccionado a los integrantes del cursillo con notas mas brillantes para hacer un mini cursillo extra sobre artefactos muggles. Querian que el, el gran y aristocratico Draco Malfoy investigara, experimentara y aprendiera sobre un artefacto muggle seleccionado al azar e hiciera un trabajo sobre el. Una especie de licencitura.

Y lo mejor de todo...es que era opcional. No tenia por que hacerlo. No era obligatorio...pero no hacerlo supondria ponerse una diana en la nuca, y una letra escarlata en el pecho. No hacerlo supondria volver a estar a la sombra de las dudas y las sospechas. No hacerlo seria un suicidio social y politico. Draco estaba furioso. Y miro el pergamino que le habian enviado con las condiciones de su "trabajo". Tenia dos malditas semanas. Y no tenia ni idea de por donde empezar. Alguien iba a pagar por eso...vaya que si...

Al dia siguiente, visito el mundo muggle. Compro el dichoso artiligio sobre el que tenia que trabajar, y todos los complementos que el asombrado vendedor le recomendo. Lo compro todo. Absolutamente todo. Y al llegar a casa paso las 4 horas mas frustrantes de su vida: no sabia que hacer con aquella montaña de aparatos, cables, enchufes y conectores. Intento encender el endemoniado trasto mil veces, y aquello no funcionaba. Frustrado se dedico a destrozarlo todo a base de hechizos y suspirando cansado, volvio a la tienda a comprar de nuevo, todo lo que habia roto en un arrebato de indignacion. Iban a ser dos semanas muy muy muy largas.

Dos dias despues, Draco Malfoy, orgulloso heredero de la larga y aristocratica familia de los Malfoy, miembro de sangre pura de la sociedad magica, poseedor de una de las mayores fortunas del mundo magico...acabo capitulando, y tragandose su orgullo, se declaro vencido por aquel estupido artefacto muggle.

Necesitaba ayuda. Y no sabia a quien recurrir. Zabini y Nott tenian sus propios problemas con sus trabajos. Cualquier otro sangrepura al que pudiera recurrir estaba descartado: lo unico que no necesitaba es que alguien supiera en la humillante ratonera en la que se habia metido por culpa del ministerio y sus estupidas politicas de integracion.

Harry Potter...antes muerto que pedirle ayuda al imbecil cararajada con complejo de heroe. La comadreja peliroja...era bien sabido la aficion que tenia la familia Weasley por artiliguos muggle, pero Draco sonrio solo de imaginarse lo que podria aprender de ese descerebrado de encefalograma plano...

Como por arte de magia, aparecio en su mente un nombre...el de una mujer. Alguien inteligente, con conocimientos muggles mas que notables. Alguien que podria ayudarle...alguien que nunca habia desdeñado una peticion de socorro...alguien que podria salvarle de la humillacion...si conseguia tragarse el orgullo suficiente como para rebajarse a pedirle ayuda a una sangersucia.

Le costo casi dos horas decidirse, y le costo medio litro de wiskey de fuego reunir el coraje de armarse de valor para lo que debia hacer. El deber le llamaba. Y Draco Malfoy nunca habia dado la espalda al deber. Si para salvar lo que quedaba de su familia debia pasar por el aro...pasaria. Aunque eso supusiera suplicar de rodillas a Hermione Granger que le enseñara lo que sabia de un estupido artefacto muggle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione se sento en su despacho del ministerio. Llevaba horas trabajando. Se entregaba con una pasion que muy pocos encontraban sana o logica a su trabajo en el departamento legal del ministerio de magia.

Habia sido la incorporacion mas joven y mas brillante de su seccion, la candidata con mejores callificaciones. Todo un portento.

Lo que muy pocos sabian era que parte de aquella obsesion y adiccion al trabajo era por su ruptura con Ron...se refugiaba en el trabajo para anestesiar su corazon roto. El pelirojo habia acabado abandonandola por que según el, le hacia mas caso a su trabajo burocratico que a sus apasionante trabajo como auror en ciernes. El considero una ofensa que ella no lo adorara como un heroe...y habia buscado quien le dedicara todas las atenciones que consideraba merecer.

Hermione se habia roto por dentro...el, que habia sido su amor de infancia y adolescencia...la habia abanonado por no alimentar su necesidad de ser un centro de atencion.

Y se habia encerrado en el papeleo, en las leyes, en la fria y pulcra exactitud de la burocracia...hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta aquella tarde de abril que lo cambiaria todo.

-Adelante...

Para su sorpresa, no era otro que Draco Malfoy quien entro por la puerta. Ella no pudo mas que sorprenderse.

-Vaya...Malfoy...cuando tiempo...a que debo el dudoso placer de tu visita?

-Te lo creas o no, Granger...-Dijo el rubio tragando saliva y mirandola con desprecio- He venido a pedirte un favor...

-No estoy para bromas...-comento ella riendo y retomando su trabajo.

-No estoy de broma, Granger...necesito tu ayuda...

La solemnidad y la expresion abatida del aristocratico ojigris la hizo pensar que no era una broma, y Hermione Granger, que nunca habia renunciado hechar una mano a una causa perdida, se vio llevada por la curiosidad.

-Esta bien, Malfoy...sientate. Cuentame...

XXXXXXXXXXX

Esa misma tarde, Hermione esperaba en su apatamento. Aun no se podia creer lo que estaba pasando. A las 8, alguien llamo a la puerta, y alli estaba, Draco entrando con altivo porte, seguido por cuatro elfos domesticos que cargaban con multitud de bultos. Dejaron los paquetes en el salon y desaparecieron.

-No podias traer mas cosas?- dijo ella mirando sorprendida como en cosa de 2 minutos Draco habia ocupado mas de la mitad de su salon.

-No es mi culpa que tu casa sea una lata de sardinas tan minuscula que podria caber en uno de los cuartos de invitados de mi mansion...-respondio el rubio con arrogancia.

-Sigue por ese camino petulante, Malfoy...y tendras que buscar ayuda en otra parte...

El mascullo irritado y miro las cajas.

-Esta bien...por donde empezamos?

-Dejame esto a mi,...-rio ella desembalando las cajas y sacando de dentro todos los artilugios- Aunque no era necesario que trajeras todo esto, yo tengo los mios propios...

-he comprado lo mejor de lo mejor, Granger...-El ojigris alzo la cabeza indignado- si voy a trabajar con escoria muggle, esspero hacerlo con la de mejor calidad.

-Lo que tu digas...-Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y comenzo a conectar cables y encufes- Sabes algo de todo esto? De electronica o mecanica?

-No...

-Entonces empezaremos por el principio...-Canturreo Hermione haciendo la ultima conexión y encufandolo todo a la red electrica- Toda la tecnologia muggle, se basa en la electricidad. Es un tipo de energia que da potencia a los aparatos y los hace funcionar. Es, por asi decirlo, el combustible. La electricidad, es basicamente una estimulacion de unas particulas de los atomos llamados electrones, que por un medio quimico, magnetico, luminoso o mecanico, son conducidos como un flujo...la electricidad es lo que lo hace funcionar. Para que te hagas una idea...hasta el cuerpo humano tiene electricidad, es lo que hace que funcione el sistema nervioso...alguna pregunta hasta aquí?

-No...-sentencio el sentandose en el sofa con cierta reticencia- La electricidad es un tipo de energia que hace funcionar las cosas. Claro hasta ahi...que mas?

-Veras...no conseguias hacer funcionar nada de esto en tu casa por que alli no tienes electricidad. Todo equipo electronico necesita estar conectado a una corriente electrica de un voltaje determinado para que funcione. Si ese voltaje es demasiado pequeño, no se encendera, si es demasiado alto, el equipo electronico se quemara por la sobrecarga...

-Entendido...todo en su justa medida...que mas?- Comento el hastiado.

-Bien...-Hermione no se amendranto por el aburrimiento de Malfoy- a ti te ha tocado este artefacto...la television.

-Eso ya lo se...lo que no se es como funciona, para que sirve ni como se usa...

-Paso a paso, Malfoy...veras...la television, cuya palabra viene de dos terminos latinos que significan...

-Ya lo se Granger!- Gruño el con fuerza- del latin, tele, que signfica distancia o lejano y vision...que significa lo que es visto! Ver a lo lejos, o vision lejana! Cualquiera lo sabria! Ve al grano!

-Oye, si te vas a poner asi...-se defendio ella poniendose roja por la indignacion de la reaccion del rubio.

-Es que me desesperas! No puedes ir mas directa al grano?- Draco se paso las manos por el pelo visiblemente alterado.

-Esta bien...-Hermione se sento en el otro lado del sofa sintiendo compasion por el pobre rubio que tenia al lado y jugueteo con el mando que tenia en las manos- la television es un sistema para la transmisión y recepción de imágenes en movimiento y sonido a distancia. Esta transmisión puede ser efectuada mediante ondas o mediante un soporte fisico con un cable lleno de filamentos de metales conductores o fibra de vidrio...

El chico parpadeo. Si habia comprendido eso bien, no podia ser cierto que los muggles tuvieran algo asi. Hermione continuo hablando.

-Normalmente, se usa como medio para llevar informacion a los hogares, en la programacion de noticiarios, documentales...tambien como medio de entretenimiento como programas del corazon, peliculas, series...teatro, tambien se puede usar para anunciarse para vender productos a los televidentes...luego estan los soportes de gravacion, como esos que has traido- Hermione señalo los videos VHS que has traido, los reproductores de DVD, que sirven para guardar imagenes en un soporte fisico y funcionan basicamente igual que un pensadero...puedes ver tantas veces como quieras aquello que has guardado...y luego estan los decodificaadores, que son para desbloquear señales especificas a las que no tienes acceso sin ese aparato...

-Como romperdores de claves?- pregunto el fascinado.

-Algo similar...

-Interesante...-Draco miro la pantalla negra de aquella monstruosa pantalla plana de plasma de casi 100 pulgadas que habia traido- Y como funciona? Como haces para que se vean las imagenes?

-Dejame mostrarte...-dijo la castaña sonriendo y dandole al boton de ON.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Al tercer dia, Hermione se habia rendido. Malfoy vivia practicamente en su casa. Sentado en el sofa, con una montaña de pergaminos, tomando nota de todo, con la tele encendida 24 horas al dia.

Le habia dicho que se fuera...pero el habia argumentado que no podia irse por que en Malfoy Minor no tenian electricidad, con lo que no podia ver la tele y no podia investigar ni experimentar para su trabajo. Aquello la habia hecho suspirar. Hermione Jane Granger se revelaba contra no permitirle a alguien estudiar para aprobar un examen. Aunque ello supusiera tener a Malfoy de pàrasito en su casa unos dias con la tele a toda potencia todo el santo dia.

Al final de cuarto dia tuvo que rendirse y pedir unos dias en el trabajo para poder hacer frente a las consecuencias de su decision. Apenas dormia, Draco la despertaba cada dos por tres pro las noches acosandola a preguntas estupidas sobre lo que veia en la tele. No la dejaba dormir...y no rendia en el trabajo. Hasta cuando estaba en la oficina, cada media hora tenia una lechuza de Malfoy con una pregunta idiota...aunque comprensible, dado que el no tenia la educacion muggle que cualquiera que haya crecido en un mundo no magico tendria...era cultura general...pero una cultura que no existia en el mundo magico. Hermione se sentia extrañamente responsable. Pidio unos dias de excedencia para poder atender a la multitud de preguntas con la que el rubio la acosaba.

"Asi que las empresas pagan a las televisiones para que emitan sus anucios y asi todo el mundo conozca sus productos? Pero no pueden recurrir a engaños..."

"que diablos es la publicidad subliminal?"

"Como que no todo es cierto? Como que no todo es verdad aunque lo este viendo? Por merlin! Que diablos son los efectos especiales?"

"a ver si lo he entendido...hay gente que cobra dinero por salir en la television para contar sus trapos sucios aunque no sean nadie y a nadie le interesa, pero la gente lo ve por morbosidad? Y se convierten en famosos por airear sus intimidades delante de todo el mundo? Y a esas personas se las considera mas famosas y populares que los cientificos, los pensadores o los politicos?"

Hermione se sentia cansada. Muy cansada. Le habia explicado los conceptos de comedia romantica, ciencia ficcion, programa de prensa rosa...noticiario informativo...la diferencia entre pelicula y serie...la diferencia entre documental y largometraje, la diferencia entre debate e informativo...y aun asi...Draco siempre tenia alguna duda mas. Era agotador.

-Entonces...-comenzo Draco mirando a su alrededor- Esto es una especie de ritual?

-Algo asi...-Hermione coloco un DVD con una pelicula en el lector, y se sento en el sofa al lado de Malfoy con un enorme cuenco de palomitas, y un vaso gigante de refresco de cola con hielo- Peli, cola y palomitas. Ya lo creo que es una especie de ritual..

-Entonces...que vas a explicarme hoy?- Pregunto el entusiasmado por lo que veia.

-Lo que me preguntaste esta mañana, Malfoy...

-Lo de los generos filmograficos...?

-Si...-suspiro ella cansada buscando el mando del lector de DVD y seleccionando las opciones de lenguaje apropiadas antes de darle al PLAY.- Hoy vamos a tener una sesion de cine variado...

-Y por que empezamos?- Draco parecia un niño en navidades.

-Por algo que te va a encantar...-Siseo Hermione con tono amenazador. Draco no lo sabia...pero la castaña habia escogido una muy cuidadosa selección de cine de terror. Sabia que esa venganza era mezquina...pero todos tenemos derecho a una satisfaccion...

Casi una hora despues, un hechizo fulminante destrozo la television mientras Draco guitaba y se parapetaba detras del sofa soltando rafagas de maldiciones sobre el aparato destrozado.

-Malfoy calmate!

-Que me calme? Que me calme dice! Pero tu has visto eso?

-No era real! Era un efecto especial!

-Y una mierda! Ningun efecto especial de esos puede ser tan real! Lo he visto! A ese muggle le salia un bicho del estomago!

-Malfoy no era real! No era de verdad! Era un truco optico! Parecia que le salia un alien del estomago pero todo era un efecto! No era de verdad!- Hermione no sabia si reir o llorar. Draco tenia pinta de que le fuera a dar un infarto de un momento a otro.

-Pero...

-Malfoy...no era de verdad!

-Pero yo lo he visto!

-Es como un truco de ilusionismo! No has visto lo que era de verdad! Si no lo que el director de la pelicula querias que vieras!

-Me estas diciendo, que a los muggles les gusta ver como a una persona le sale una criatura del cuerpo destrozandole las costillas?- Draco parecia asombrado

-A algunos si...

-Joder, y luego deciais que los mortifagos eran retorcidos y morbosos...

-Pues eso no es de lo peor que te puedes encontrar por ahi...-rio la castaña divertida.

-nada puede ser peor que eso que acabo de ver!- Grito con conviccion el rubio.

Hermione sonrio con superioridad y levanto unos cuantos DVDs mas.

-Eso crees?- Pregunto con The ring, Alien resureccion,reanimator, la matanza de texas, la cuatrologia de los zombies de George Romero. el exorcista y los chicos del maiz en las manos- que te apuestas?

Aquello fue un desafio. Hermione se lo estaba pasando en grande con un Malfoy acartonado a su lado, viendo pelicula tras pelicula, las peores pesadillas que los muggles tenian convertidas en imagenes de una industria del entretenimiento.

-Dime una cosa, Granger,...-susurro el blanco como el papel mientras sus dedos temblaban al ver en la pantalla a una niña con la cabeza girando mientras se sacudia en la cama- los muggles pagan dinero para ver esto y pasar tanto miedo que seguramente no podran dormir?

-Si...

-Merlin bendito...-Draco trago saliva. Nunca...nunca iba a comprender a los muggles. Aquello era la mayor muestra de masoquismo que podria concevir.

Cuando el sol empezo a clarear por la ventana, Hermione se apiado del temblosoros rubio con los nervios destrozados que tenia a su lado y dio por concluida su ruta turistica guiada por el cine gore y de terror.

Mientras la castaña se lavaba los dientes dispuesta a irse a dormir unas horas, casi se atraganta al ver aparecer al rubio por la puerta del aseo con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Granger...-Comenzo el retorciendose los dedos nervioso.

-Dejame adivinar...-dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco- Vas a preguntarme si me importa que duermas en mi cuarto? Aunque sea en el suelo? Para que no estes solo en una habitacion?

-Como lo sabias?- pregunto el asombrado

-Intuicion femenina ademas de una vasta experiencia...-dijo la castaña riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza- anda...vamos...

Hermione arrastro agotada a Draco hacia su dormitorio y se dejo caer en la cama boca abajo, totalmetne rendida. Que el se acostara donde quisiera. Cuando noto que Draco se tumbaba en la cama a su lado y se acurrucaba discretamente a su lado, tuvo que morderse los labios para no reir.

Poco antes de que el sueño la venciera, el corazon se le encogio con cierta ternura (y cierta dosis de culpabilidad) cuando el hombre que tenia al lado la agarro de la manga de la camisa como un niño pequeño y se hizo un ovillo a su vera. Sonrio mientras se dormia: Draco Malfoy siempre tendria una vena infantil y tierna...siempre seria en ciertos aspectos...como un niño grande...

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Malfoy NO

-Pero...

-He dicho que NO!- Grito Hermione roja por la vergüenza

-Pero Granger...

-No!

-Pero...

-NO!

-SI SUSPENDO POR TU CULPA ESPERO QUE ESTES ALLI PARA DAR EXPLICACIONES!- Aullo frustrado Draco mientras ella retrocedia encogiendose por el arrebato del slytherin que usaba su ultimo as para salirse con la suya. Y lo consiguio. Hermione acabo cediendo. La amenaza de un suspenso siempre funcionaba con ella.

Fue asi, como aquella tarde, Draco salio triunfante y convencio a Hermione de que del mismo modo que le habia hecho un tour guiado por el cine de terror, le hiciera otro por lo que el habia llamado "una de las famas del cine mas populares, mas famosas, y mas expandidas a lo largo y ancho del mundo". Hermione Granger tendria que explicarle a Malfoy los pormenores del cine porno.

El rubio sonrio mientras ella preparaba los DVDS intentando no mirar las caratulas. La ojimiel podia ser tan ingenua...ella le habia hecho pasar la peor noche de su vida...pero se las pagaria. Vaya si se las pagaria...la venganza se sirve fria...el habia pasado miedo...pero ella pasaria vergüenza...y mucha...

-que vamos a ver?- Pregunto el rezumando inocencia por los cuatro costados.

-"Estudiantes en celo estudian frances a pelo" , "Profesoras que lo enseñan todo", "la casa de las bragas voladorasl", " Sementales muy capaces", "25 centimetros de carne y mas alla". ….Oh dios...esto es humillante...

-No se a que te refieres...acaso los muggles no consideran la sexualidad como un aspecto natural de la vida?- Draco seguia rezumando inocencia

-Callate y acabemos con esto...

Y dandole al PLAY, Hermione paso una de las tardes mas vergonzosas de su vida mientras Draco reia y se lo pasaba en grande viendola desear que se la tragara la tierra.

Cuando horas mas tarde, la ultima pelicula llego al final, Hermione estaba tan roja que no podia ni siquiera respirar. Draco estaba en algun punto intermedio entre la mas brutal de las excitaciones y la oscura y exultante satisfaccion de haberla sacado de sus casillas, sabiendo que nunca podria volver a mirarlo a la cara despues de lo que habian visto.

-Granger?

-Que quieres ahora Malfoy?- dijo ella con un hilo estrangulado de voz, sin miralro siquiera

-Si esta noche tienes miedo...la puerta de mi dormitorio esta abierta...

Ella abrio la boca para protestar y se puso aun mas roja si eso era anatomicamente posible. Cuando se fue de alli despues de haberle soltado un almohadonazo a petulante rubio que reia a carcajadas en su sofa, lo hizo remugando por lo bajo que era un caradura, desvergonzado y que no tenia moral. Aunque solo en la intimidad de su dormitorio se atrevio a reconocer en su fuero mas interno, que en el fondo, muy por debajo de las espesas y densas capas de vergüenza y humillacion...se lo habia pasado bien...

XXXXXXXXX

A cuatro dias para la fecha limite de la entrega del trabajo, cuando Hermione volvio de comprar, se encontro en el salon a Draco tirado en el suelo con todo su platinado pelo erizado y humeando, y quemaduras en las manos. Dejo caer las bolsas y corrio hacia el ojigris. Dos horas despues, cuando el recupero la conciencia, se entero de que el ex principe de slytherin, intentando averiguar como funcionaban los tubos catodicos, habia abierto el televisor de Hermione sin desconectarlo de la pared y se habia llevado un calambrazo que aun le provocaba espasmos

-Nunca habria dicho que una herida por electricidad se siente como un mordisco en todo el sistema nervioso...-dijo el asombrado mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo intentando que le volviera al sitio.

-Seras imbecil! Te podrias haber matado! La electricidad es muy peligrosa!- la ojimiel tenia ganas de llorar, lo unico que le faltaba era encontrarse al huron oxigenado chamuscado en su casa para destrozar sus muy maltrechos nervios.

-Eso lo se ahora...

Para sorpresa del rubio, la ojimiel rompio en sollozos y lo aporreo en el pecho antes de abrazarlo.

-Joder que susto me has dado, maldito idiota!

Draco no sabia como reaccionar, y por puro instinto, le palmeo la espalda a la leona.

-Venga,...que solo ha sido un susto...te compensaria si te invito a cenar fuera esta noche?

-Solo si escojo yo...-susurro hecha haciendo un puchero y limpiandose las lagrimas.

-Claro...como no- Draco sonrio, y le paso las manos por las mejillas retirando las lagrimas.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione cabeceo, se estaba quedando dormida por momentos. Draco le dio un codazo.

-Ya...anda que no les gustaria a los elfos domesticos ser asi...-susurro sarcastico y con los ojos como platos sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, donde se reproducia la version extendida del señor de los anillos.

-Malfoy...-bostezo ella- eres consciente de que yo ya he visto estas peliculas, que son las cuatro de la madrugada y que llevamos toda la semana con esto?

-Pero es fascinante!

-Si...no te digo que no...pero tengo una sobredosis de DVDs! Hoy hemos visto Willow, Conan y Conan el destructor, Krull el conquistador, Red Sonja...la comunidad del anillo y ahora las dos torres! No puedes continuar tu solo?- Dijo suplicando

-No! Tienes que quedarte! Y si tengo dudas?

-Pues las apuntas en un pergamino y te las respondo mañana!- gruño ella con los parpados cerrandosele de puro cansancio.

-No puedes dejarme! Si no respondes a mis dudas no comprendere como funciona esto! Es la perspectiva muggle del mundo de la magia! Si no entiendo el contexto no entendere nada!

-Esta bien, Malfoy...-cedio la castaña con tal de que se callara- me quedo unos minutos mas...

El se hincho hufano por su victoria. 10 minutos despues, se sobresalto al notar un peso en su costado. Hermione se habia quedado profundamente dormida, y se habia caido hacia su lado. Con una medio sonrisa, se planteo el llevarla a la cama, pero la pelicula estaba demasiado interesante.

Acomodo su cuerpo a la presencia de Hermione, y siguio disfrutando de las peripecias de Frodo para destruir el anillo unico con la griffindor acurrucada a su lado. Cambio el disco cuando termino las dos torres, y se sento a ver el retorno del rey. Horas mas tarde, se sorprendio pensando en lo comodo que se sentia con la presencia de la chica, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando las peliculas acabaron, y se paso horas mirandola, simplemente dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_Soy Draco Malfoy, y este es mi trabajo sobre un artefacto muggle llamado television a peticion de los agentes del ministerio que impartieron el cursillo de reintegracion de antiguos integrantes exculpados de pertener a la faccion derrotada durante la ultima guerra magica._

_ "Quizas deberia hablar de lo que he aprendido sobre tecnologia muggle,...sobre los pormenores tecnicos, mecanicos y electronicos, pero he encontrado que el artefacto sobre el que debia hacer mi estudio tenia facetas mucho mas interesantes y dignas de mencion._

_ "Empezare entonces hablando no sobre que es la television...si no que es para los muggles que la utilizan a diario: la television es la herramienta de control mental mas sutil jamas construida._

_ "la television es un aparato que retrasmite imagenes y sonido ya sea en directo o ya gravadas con anterioridad en una pantalla que el televidente puede conteplar. Su simplicidad solo puede describirse como indeciblemente compleja. Ademas, hay gamas de ese producto altamente asequibles. Actualmente, y por lo que se, no hay hogar muggle que no tenga una y no pase unas cuantas horas al dia en frente de este aparato_

_ "Por lo que se, hay varios tipos de programacion posibles:_

_1.- Programas informativos: tambien llamados noticiarios. En estos, los muggles hacen uso de una imaginacion tremenda a la hora de retorcer la verdad y los hechos para ajustarlos a las perspectivas politicas y sociales predominantes en este momento, haciendo que lo que los telespectadores percivan sea una flexible narracion de lo que a los que emiten esas noticias desean que se crea como cierto. Esto no solo es aplicable a la actualidad, si no tambien a la politica, a los deportes, a la realidad social y a los programas relacionados con la prensa social, y actualidad en general._

_2.- Programas de presa rosa: Una seccion muy interesante, en la que se le da a los televidentes basura pseudoemocional para saciar la necesidad humana de cotillear sobre la vida ajena. Estas secciones de television son increiblemente populares, y los gobiernos las alientan y promueven, dado que absorven una gran cantidad de la atencion publica hacia estos temas nimios y sin importancia como una distraccion asombrosa sobre asuntos que requieren mas discreccion. Creo firmemente que los gobiernos de todos los paises muggles permiten este tipo de programacion como distraccion y para mantener idiotizadas a las masas._

_3.-Deportes: del mismo modo que el punto anterior, los muggles parecen mas interesados en adorar e idolatrar a los equipos deportivos de su gusto y seguirlos con una aficion y devocion que solo puede ser descrita como fanatismo que en practicar ese deporte que tanto les gusta. Es sencillamente contradictorio._

_4.-Series televisivas: Salvo algunas excepciones, la mayoria de las series televisivas parecen crear mundos e historias con las que los telespectadores puedan identificarse y crean una dosis diaria o semanal del placebo de la realidad a la que los muggles parecen ser adictos. _

_5.-Peliculas: Un tema muy interesante. Que habria que analizar por generos. Pero aun asi, las peliculas son como pequeñas obras de teatro de hora y media o dos horas, grabadas en un soporte fisico para poder visualizarlas cuantas veces se quiera. Son basicamente historias que se cuentan para entertenimiento del publico. Veamos ahora los generos mas comunes:_

_5.a- Porno: historias con diferentes grados de intensidad y grafismo, de tema sexual. Basicamente tienen tres fundiones en la sociedad muggle: modelos de educacion sexual para enseñar a los muggles a complacer a sus parejas sexuales, satisfacer las necesidades fetichistas de algunos miembros de la sociedad y por ultimo, traumatizar a ciertos miembros de esa sociedad con valores de potencia sexual y estandares viriles cuasi imposibles de alcanzar por la mayoria de los mortales._

_5.b-Comedia romantica: tambien llamado cine de chicas o peliculas de mujeres. Son historias romanticas hasta el punto de alcanzar niveles de empalagosismo cuasi terminal. Estas historias suelen tener un comienzo lleno de enredos comicos, un momento alguido y dramatico en la que todo parece complicarse, y luego el protagonista se lo tiene que trabajar para desenredarlo todo, y siempre, siempre, acaba con la chica y viven felices y enamorados para siempre. Personalmente no les veo la gracia._

_5.c-Terror. Este genero me fascino. Basicamente, y para contarlo de manera simple, cuenta historias de miedo. A los muggles parece encantarles pasar casi dos horas aterrados frente al televisior viendo como otro ha plasmado sus peores pesadillas en un soporte visual. Les divierte. No lo entendere nunca._

_5.d.-Ciencia ficcion: Un genero que suple la carencia de magia con posibilidades basadas en la fisica, la ciencia y la tecnologia. Principalmente en grandes naves que viajan por el espacio y en futuros muy muy lejanos. Parece que a los muggles les encanta imaginar posibles variantes de como sera la raza humana dentro de siglos o como seran razas provinientes de otros mundos._

_5.-e-Fantasia: A los muggles les gusta la magia aunque no la conozcan. Este genero cinematografico plantea historias desde el punto de vista muggle de como son los mundos magicos, medievaloides o las criaturas fantasticos. Personalmente lo encontre encantador, candido, infantil y muy comico._

_5.f.- Accion: Genero en el que basicamente, un protagonista o grupo de protagonistas muy duros, se dedican a pegar palizas a los malos de turno hasta que ganan. Suelen haber muchas explosiones. Los muggles, por lo visto, tienen tendencia solucionar todos sus problemas con grandes explosiones y reduciendo edificios a escombros humeantes. Como todo buen heroe, siempre ganan los heroes. Hay un subgenero de accion, llamado de superheroes, en el que ese protagonista o grupo de protagonistas ademas de ser muy duros y tener que salvar el dia por motivos varios, tienen una especie de poderes extraños con los que realizan sus hazañas. _

_5.g.-Historico: Son recreaciones visuales de acontecimientos historicos. Extrañamente, nunca son exactos...ademas, por lo que he podido averiguar por mi mismo, los que hacen este tipo de peliculas se sienten mas inclinados ha hacer la historia visual, agradable a la vista, emotiva o mas dinamica anteponiendo estos valores comerciales a la exactitud historica o el rigor de los hechos. Extrañamente, todos los muggles que ven este tipo de peliculas creen a pies juntullas que los hechos que ven son ciertos, sin molestarse en investigar o averiguar la exactitud de dichas recreacciones._

_5.h.-Generos mixtos: Muchas peliculas se dedican a fusionar generos. Como Drama-Romantico, Tragedia-fantastica. O Accion-Aventuras...y cosas por el estilo. Aunque según mis investigaciones, por regla general, los generos mas vistos son los de humor y comedia, los hombres suelen preferir los generos violentos, y las mujeres los romances._

_ "Tambien he aprendido que la programacion actual parece estar diseñada para ser mas espectacular que educativa, mas dispuesta a provocar una reaccion emocional que en que reaccion emocional provoquen...y que como resultado, la mayoria de los muggles parecen haberse vuelto inmunes a la empatia, como si ver muertos, tragedias y accidentes violentos fuera algo tan normal que no les impactara verlo._

_ "Pese a todo, no es mi intencion ni mi obligacion hacer un estudio sobre la moral o la etica que el uso de ese artefacto genera, si no mas bien sobre el artefacto en si._

_ "Como conclusion, solo dire que como metodo de entretenimiento, puede ser muy divertido, pero que la capacidad de mostrar una realidad a los televidentes genera dudas eticas sobre aquellos que controlan el contenido de la promacion, dado que la gente suele dar por sentado como real todo aquello que ven y oyen."_

_-_Malfoy...no puedes poner esto...-Suspiro Hermione al terminar de leer el primer boceto del trabajo

de Draco.

-Por que no?

-Por que es simplista!

-Ah, si?- Se quejo el cruzandose de brazos- Demuestralo

-Malfoy...no puedes implicarte tan eticamente hablando en una redaccion!

-Por que no puedo? Es lo que pienso sobre ese artefacto!

Ella se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-Malfoy...no puedes entregar esto asi! 

_-_Granger, te recuerdo que los que van a leer esto no son precisamente expertos en la materia...y no pienso hablar de enchufes, cables de colores y adaptadores de sonido, entradas de audio y video y conectores universales!

-No me refiero a eso...

-Entonces?

Hermione se rindio finalmente. Y se hundio de hombros.

-Cuando tienes que entregar el trabajo?- susurro ella cansada ya, habian sido dos semanas larguisimas.

-Mañana al medio dia...

-Anda,...sientate,...y coge tu pluma. Tenemos una larga noche por delante...

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco entrego su trabajo a tiempo. El doble de largo de lo que se le habia pedido. El doble de detallado. E increiblemente preciso. Sus notas fueron altisimas, y fue declarado apto para su reinsercion total en la sociedad magica dado que habia demostrado ciertos conocimientos minimos sobre sus convecinos de la sociedad muggle.

Suspiro saliendo del ministerio con sus papeles sellados y cuñados. Y fue al callejon Diagon.

Compro algunas cosas, y luego se fue al apartamento de Hermione. Cuando ella abrio la puerta, se encontro de frente con un enorme ramo de rosas magicas.

-Pero que diablos...-mascullo al ver a quien las sostenia.

-Sorpresa- La sonrisa de Draco podria haber iluminado la habitacion.

-Malfoy! Ya acabamos con tu dichoso trabajo!

-Venia a darte las gracias, Granger...no tenias por que haberme ayudado...y en cierto sentido me siento en deuda...

Le solto a la chica el enorme ramo de flores encima y entro dentro de la casa aunque ella no lo hubiera invitado. Encima de la mesa del salon, dejo una enorme desta de mimbre de la que saco dos botellas de vino y una de espumoso.

-Ademas...segun lo que he aprendido de los muggles, no es tradicion brindar cuando las cosas salen bien?

-Pero tu no eres muggle!

-Tu tampoco...-canturreo el alegremente mientras descorchaba la botella- vas a traer dos copas o tendre que ir yo a buscarlas, Granger?

Ella se acabo rindiendo. Saco dos copas altas y dejo que el rubio las llenara hasta arriba y brindaron por el trabajo bien hecho y por suerte, ya terminado.

-Bueno...y que vas ha hacer ahora?- pregunto la ojimiel tras dar un trago de su copa.

-Volver a casa...-la sonrisa de Draco era radiante- y si te soy sincecro, hechar algunas cosas de menos...

-Me estas diciendo que el gran y orgulloso principe de las serpientes hechara de menos las futiles distracciones muggles de haber estado viviendo dos semanas en un apartamento minusculo con una sangresucia?- rio la castaña divertida.

-Shhhhhh- chisto el con urgencia sin parar de reir- No se lo digas a nadie, acabarias con mi reputacion.

Ambos rieron divertidos, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco acababa de gastarle un broma...y ambos estaban riendo del chiste. Se sientio extañada.

-Tranquilo Malfoy...nadie me creeria si lo contara...

-no,..supongo que no,...

Ambos se removieron unos minutos incomodos por descrubirse tan comodos en su mutua compañía. Se sentaron en el sofa y bebieron tranquilamente de sus copas.

-Oye Granger...

-Si?

-Por que accediste a ayudarme con esto?

-No lo se...supongo que senti curiosidad por ver como te las apañabas...-Ella se encogio de hombros y el puso los ojos en blanco.

-No es muy halagadora la parte que me toca de eso...

-reconoce que no tenemos muy buenos antecedentes en nuestra relacion, Malfoy...

-Eso te lo concedo...-Rio el divertido rellenando su copa.

-Malfoy...

-Si?

-Por que me pediste ayuda precisamente a mi?

-Por que sabia que no dejas tirado a nadie que te pide ayuda, Granger...-el se encogio de hombros como excusandose de haberla usado, y sonrio con picardia.

-Vaya,...me alegro de haber sido conveniente para tus planes...-se quejo ella, pero con una sonrisa.

-Serpiente hasta el final, Granger, no puedo evitarlo...

Diez minutos despues, ambos reian a carcajadas recordando las anecdotas de su convivencia juntos y acabaron apoltronados en el sofa.

-Sabes Malfoy...si esto fuera una de esas idiotas peliculas romanticas...este seria el momento en el que el chico besa a la chica.

-En serio?- Rio el incorporandose de golpe- Entonces hay que arreglarlo...

-Que...?- empezo a protestar ella al verlo hecharsele encima. Pero no pudo acabar su frase, los finos y frios labios de Draco se sellaron a los suyos dejando en su boca el sabor al champan que habian estado bebiendo- haces...?- termino de decir con los ojos muy abiertos cuando el se separo, apenas unos centimetros, apoyando frente contra frente y quedando aliento contra aliento.

-Acabar la historia con un beso...

-Esto no es una pelicula...-Susurro ella alterada, con la respiracion entrecortada y completamente cohibida con aquella imponente presencia masculina. Los ojos de Malfoy podian ser descritos de muchas maneras, pero la mas certera y generica era perturbadores. Hermione tenia una cosa clara: si ya eran perturbadores de por si, tenerlos a esa distancia era demoledor para su sistema nervioso.

-Que lastima...-susurro el contra sus labios- Dime Granger...si esto fuera una pelicula...de que genero seria?

-Una muy absurda...-comento ella aturdida.

-Hablo en serio...-se quejo el rubio haciendo un mohin divertido. Pero sin apartarse ni un centimetro.

-Yo tambien...en serio Malfoy...en que secuencia logica de acontecimientos acabas tu besandome a mi?

-En cualquiera en la que yo sea un hombre con sangre en las venas...-Draco sonrio divertido y se inclino mas hacia delante, rozando con los labios la oreja de Hermione y susurrando alli las palabras con delicadeza

-Muy divertido Malfoy...pero esto ya no tiene gracia...-Hermione no podia apenas hablar, el corazon le iba a mil por hora, se sentia mareada y confusa y la excitación empezaba ha hacer estragos con su capacidad de razocinio.

-Quien se esta riendo?

-Yo desde luego no...-la ojimiel hablaba entrecortadamente. Y Draco no pudo mas que sentirse henchido de orgullo por causar eso en la preciosa chica en la que la peloarbusto con la que fue al colegio se habia convertido. Desde luego, el patito feo se habia convertido en un cisne...

-Dime, Granger...crees en los finales felices?

Fue lo ultimo que Hermione escucho antes de que Draco volviera a besarla. Fue lo ultimo que se escucho en ese cuarto que tuviera mas de dos silabas y no fuera onomatopeyico o sonidos arritmicamente ritmicos o sencillamente, sonidos guturales, roncos e increiblemente placenteros.

Hermione tuvo muy claras ciertas cosas en las semanas siguientes. Una de ellas la habia sabido siempre: y es que la vida no es una historia. La vida no es como las peliculas. A veces, las cosas no salen bien. Otras veces, las cosas si se inician como en esas peliculas que tanto gustan a las masas, y otras veces, se desarrollan de forma inesperda. Hermione no sabia si creer o no en los finales felices, pero cuando tenia claro que no se arrepentia de lo que habia pasado con Draco en el sofa de su apartamento. Ni de haber empezado a salir con el algunas noches...ni de haber formalizado su relacion algun tiempo despues.

Hermione sabia que no lo tendria facil...Draco no era precisamente un desecho de virtudes...y tendria que dar muchas explicaciones. Tampoco sabia si defender esa relacion frente a amigos y familiares valdria la pena...a fin de cuentas habian demasiadas cosas entre ellos que mas le valia la pena olvidar si queria dejar sitio en la memoria para todo lo que estaba por venir.

Lo que Hermione si sabia, es que en ciertas ocasiones, solo en ciertas ocasiones, si vale la pena darle una oportunidad a las historias. Quien sabe...a veces tienen finales felices. Como vas a saberlo si no te arriesgas? Quizas algun dia, esa historia fuera digna de una pelicula...lo que Hermione no sabia, era si alguien podria creerse que todo hubiera comenzado sencillamente, por que Draco no sabia que para encender una television, habia que presionar el boton ON.


End file.
